1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile application systems and methods, and more particularly to system and methods for configuring a cell phone, tablet or portable device application, and the like, for asking for help, or communication and evaluation of a provided service instantly, and the like.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, mobile application systems and methods have been developed and continually refined. However, such mobile application systems and methods have been hindered by various limitations, for example, including limitations related configuring a cell phone, tablet or portable device application, and the like, for asking for help, or communication and evaluation of a provided service instantly, and the like.